


My Kitten Hybrid Son

by HarrysVelvetyBumhole



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Hybrid - Freeform, Kitten, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysVelvetyBumhole/pseuds/HarrysVelvetyBumhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry's in heat, but his daddy will take good care of him (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kitten Hybrid Son

"Oh no..." Harry whispered as he felt something sticky run down between his thighs. He knew what it was, though. After all, he was an hybrid kitty.

An omega hybrid kitty.

What he was worried about was his adopted father Louis, finding out about it. He didn't know that his adopted son was an hybrid, or an omega. And his father being an alpha and unbonded, makes things harder for them both.

"Harry! Come here, please."

He knew that it was impossible to hide from his dad if he was in heat, so he swallowed some suppressants, put on a pad, and head downstairs for dinner.

**********

Louis didn't know what made him so intrigued about his adopted son so suddenly, but he wanted him. Now. He'd only had nasty thoughts about him a few times but he never condoned it before. But something about how Harry smelled, made him want to badly.

He smelled like an omega. Unbonded and fresh in heat. And he wanted him.

Harry was oblivious to his dad's stares during dinner and instead focused on his meal, which was delicious. He planned to lock himself in his room afterwards and play with his vibrator until his heat went in a couple days.

After dinner, he was about to leave to go upstairs when his father called him. "How about a movie night, Hazzabear?"

The boy nodded, forgetting about his plan, and went instead into the living room whilst Louis chose a romantic movie to trigger Harry's hormones more. He had an idea that was sure to work.

*************

Harry had been fidjeting throughout the entire movie so far from an uncomfortable boner and the stickiness of his slick. The smell was becoming too sweet and intoxicating for Louis to handle. Harry smelt like cinnamon sticks and vanilla and bubblegum in one.

And he wanted to eat him out dry of the slick.

When the kissing scene played, which then escalated to the sex scene, Louis couldn't take it. He dragged his son onto his lap and crashed their lips together for a heated snog. The hybrid was at first startled, but decided to deepen the kiss due to his hormones acting up. He needed his daddy now!

More slick was running down his legs at a rapid speed, oversoaking the pad and some already seeping through his boxers. Louis cupped his son's cute bum and gave it a gentle squeeze, making Harry moan into the kiss. He pulled off his beanie to caress his curly hair when he gasped.

There in the mix of Harry's curls, were light gray fuzzy kitten ears. He touched them lightly, making the kitten boy purr and nuzzle further into his collarbone. His son was an hybrid?

"You're so beautiful, kitten. I'm proud to be your daddy," Louis whispered hotly into the younger boy's ears, earning more purrs. He slowly peeled off his son's clothing until he was only clad in his fuzzy blue socks. He then peeled off his own clothes until he was naked as well, his cock resting at attention on his abs.

Louis felt something sticky on his thighs and then suddenly realized that his son was in heat. He's an omega! Even better, the older man thought.

Not once he thought about this being so wrong to fuck his son, a minor. All he could think about is how hot Harry would look bouncing on his cock and exploding his knot inside of him.

He whispered hotly into his son's ears. "Am I your only lover?"

Harry nodded, already close to subspace from arosal. "Y-Yes daddy. All yours. Only yours."

"Good," he huffed. He's glad that only him have seen Harry like this. And it would continue that way.

"Now tell me, kitten. Why do you want my cock?"

Harry stammered-screamed, "Be-Because, I need it so badly! I need you inside me, thrusting into me until I scream your name and your knot filling me."

Louis nodded in approval, and without prep or lube (not that he needed it because of the rapid production of slick), he thrusted fully into Harry's virgin hole. The hybrid screamed in pleasure.

Louis thrusted into his son repeatly, Harry grunting his name from every move. When he hit the lad's prostrate, the boy yelled in pleasure.

"More, daddy!"

By the time Harry got another hard thrust there, he was fully into subspace. All he thought about was how good his daddy was, making love to him. Or fucking, whatever floats his boat.

He loved every move and feeling of his daddy moving inside of him, he wanted it for the rest of his life. He didn't care how wrong it was to society, he didn't give a shit. All he wanted was Louis, or daddy.

"Gonna fill you up with by babies. Make you nice and swollen with them," the man said to him. He barely heard him though, still lost in his own world. It's pretty here.

He came about three times whilst in subspace, until Louis stilled and knotted inside of the hybrid, filling him to the brim with his alpha seed.

They both fell into the couch, panting and out of breath from what just happened. They laid there kissing whilst Louis' knot went down. When it finally did, the man pulled out, earning a hiss from the hybrid. They were too tired to do anything else so they passed out there on the couch, Harry safely tucked into Louis' arms.

***********

The next day, Louis woke up to kitten licks on his face. He opened his sea blue eyes to meet emerald ones.

"Morning daddy, m' horny," Harry whispered innocently. Louis chuckled and asked, "So, you have no problem getting fucked by your dad?"

Harry shook his head. "No daddy, don't want anyone else to fuck me. Want your knot. Your bond mark. your babies."

Louis now had a full boner.

And if he didn't rim the hybrid till he was in tears, or fucked him into oblivion, or even gave him a bond mark after his heat three days later, then that's not your business, is it?


End file.
